Pasangan
by ambudaff
Summary: Spin-off dari fanfiksi No Escape kepunyaan fumate. Naga biasanya berpasangan dengan pengendaranya. Smaug tidak. Berabad ia hidup sendiri. Hingga Hobbit itu datang. Untuk BIKA AMBON, dirgahayu Infantrum!


**PASANGAN**

 _Masih belum bisa move on dari seri Temeraire, ketika dipasangkan dengan **fumate** dalam event **BIKA AMBON**. Telusuri kilat, dan nyantol di fanfiksi No Escape. Naga, dan manusia. Engga, engga ada adegan aneh-aneh. Silakan!_

 _Smaug dan Bilbo Baggins dalam The Hobbit adalah kepunyaan **JRR Tolkien**_

 _Rate T. Friendship._

BBS

Saat telur yang melingkupmu dengan nyaman mulai mengeras, cairan yang meliputmu mulai susut, sebagai naga kau tahu kau akan segera berpindah dunia. Dunia luas akan menyambutmu, berbeda dengan lingkungan sempit berbatas kulit telur.

Aku sudah bersiap.

Suara retakan awalnya perlahan, lama kelamaan jadi keras, dan puncaknya sebuah letupan 'PLOP' melontarkan sepotong kepingan kulit telur. Sedikit gerakan membuat kulit telur sisanya retak membesar, membuka. Canggung aku bergerak, keluar dari retakan...

...dan terjatuh.

Dalam telur kau tak akan bisa terjatuh karena ada kulit yang memagari. Keluar dari telur, kau harus berusaha seimbang sendiri. Baiklah. Pelajaran pertama.

Jadi, aku berusaha berdiri seimbang. Keluar dari retakan kulit telur. Agak susah bergerak karena seluruh tubuhmu masih berselaput lendir. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku agar semua lendir itu jatuh; kaki, kepala, sayap. Menjilat-jilat sisanya yang tak mau lepas dari tubuhku.

Omong-omong soal menjilat-jilat... aku lapar.

Menoleh ke kanan, menoleh ke kiri, tak ada siapapun.

Aku berharap ada naga yang akan membawakanku makanan. Atau siapapun. Entah membawakanku makanan atau menjadi makananku.

Tapi tak ada.

Aku sendiri.

Baiklah.

Berusaha bergerak lebih stabil, aku mengamati sekitarku lebih teliti. Mengendus-endus.

Sepertinya ada yang bisa dimakan di depan! Aku bergerak menuju benda itu, tetapi rupanya ia menyadari kehadiranku, dan ia menyadari bahwa aku berniat menyantapnya, jadi ia lari. Sangat cepat.

Bagaimana bisa sesuatu berlari cepat begitu?

Baiklah, aku juga harus berusaha lari cepat kalau begitu, agar bisa menangkap makananku.

Beberapa kali aku melihat makhluk lain yang seperti makhluk pertama, dan beberapa kali juga aku berusaha menangkapnya, beberapa kali juga aku gagal. Tapi semakin lama lariku sudah semakin cepat, dan akhirnya aku bisa menangkap satu. Untung kupingnya panjang, jadi bisa ditangkap. Langsung kumasukkan ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya sekali-dua kali, menelannya.

Enak.

Dan aku mengantuk.

BBS

Berbulan, bertahun aku hidup sendiri. Berburu untuk makan, tidur di mana kusuka. Kadang aku bertemu sesama naga, dan dari mereka aku mengetahui, biasanya naga bersama pengendara. Pengendaranya. Manusia.

Pengendaranya yang akan mengurus segala kebutuhan. Makanan. Tempat tidur. Penyembuh jika kau sakit. Belajar tata cara hidup. Memenuhi keinginannya: aku baru tahu kalau banyak naga yang merasa perlu belajar pengetahuan manusia, belajar bahasa manusia dan binatang-binatang lain. Ada juga—dan kebanyakan—naga senang akan perhiasan.

Pengendaranya akan melatih naga berjalan—menghindari menabrak-nabrak begitu saja benda-benda lain. Melatih naganya terbang. Melatih kemampuan khusus naganya: ada naga penyembur api, ada naga penyembur cairan asam, ada naga yang punya kemampuan berbunyi menggelegar menghancurkan segala apa di sekitarnya. Kesemua itu harus dikendalikan.

Dan aku tidak punya itu.

Naga yang ditunggui manusia saat menetas, biasanya akan terpasang dengan salah satu manusia yang menungguinya. Kau akan merasakan dengan siapa kau akan terpasang, jika kau berada di dekatnya, begitu menurut naga-naga yang berbicara denganku.

Aku tidak punya itu.

Manusia-manusia yang kulihat, pastilah sudah menjadi pengendara salah satu naga.

Kalau bukan pengendara, manusia biasa sudahlah pasti akan mengambil jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari para naga.

Aku tidak punya pengendara.

Tapi dari pembicaraanku dengan naga-naga lain, dengan para pengendara, aku banyak belajar. Belajar tata cara hidup seekor naga seharusnya. Belajar mencari makanan. Belajar mempertahankan diri. Dan akhirnya—belajar memperoleh apa yang kumau!

BBS

Naga liar.

Itu kata orang padaku. Mereka menyebutku Smaug—naga yang merayap, mengendap-endap **1)**. Dan mereka takut padaku, karena tubuhku besar, karena aku menyemburkan api, dan terlebih lagi, karena aku tidak didampingi pengendara!

Juga karena aku terbiasa memaksakan kehendak! Kesukaanku selain makan adalah perhiasan, dan aku tak segan merebut kepunyaan orang—atau naga lain apalagi yang lebih kecil dan bukan penyembur api. Bermula dari satu-satu perhiasan, kemudian bertambah menjadi kumpulan perhiasan. Berabad-abad aku mengumpulkan perhiasan, hingga aku tiba di Erebor.

Erebor!

Para Dwarf yang menguasai tempat itu adalah perajin barang logam, utamanya perhiasan. Dan kumpulan perhiasan mereka tak ada bandingnya!

Aku mengalahkan mereka, mencerai-beraikan mereka, dan menguasai kesemua perhiasannya. Berikut perhiasan-perhiasan yang kukumpulkan sejak berabad lama, maka tumpukan perhiasan yang kukuasai jadi menggunung.

Aku menguasai semuanya!

Seratus lima puluh tahun aku menguasai Erebor.

Raja di bawah Gunung.

Hingga saat itu tiba.

Ia bukan Dwarf, yang kuhapal baunya. Bukan manusia.

Bahkan awalnya ia menyembunyikan diri—tetap saja kutahu karena baunya. Aromanya.

Aroma pencuri kecil.

Dan ada satu hal aneh. Perasaan aneh yang belum pernah kurasa dalam berabad-abad hidupku menjadi naga liar, menjadi Yang Tak Terkalahkan.

Apakah ia orang—maksudku Hobbit—yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasanganku?

Aku beranjak bergerak menuju ke arahnya—walau ia tak nampak.

Tapi ia nyata bagiku.

 **FIN**

 **1)** Tolkien mengambil kata Smaug dari kosakata bahasa Jerman kuno, _Smúgan_ , yang artinya sama dengan _to creep, to crawl_ , merayap, mengendap-endap

bosworthtoller dot com slash 028182


End file.
